It is most advantageous if liquid petroleum gas (LPG) can be fed to an engine in liquid form so gaining the advantage of the better combustion provided by the volumetric effect, the phase change from liquid to gas.
Prior art (Granted Australian Patents 647561, 647857) has disclosed energy efficient low pressure methods of delivering liquid LPG into the inlet manifold of a spark ignition (SI) engine.